Avalar's Redemption
by SpyroOnEarth
Summary: When Spyro & Cynder save their homeworld, another is being lost. How will the unlikely duo from the human universe cope with the challenges in their world & how would they cope with a new lifestyle in another world? *Currently under writer's block*
1. A Beginning to the End

**Avalar's Redemption Ch 1**

_Sorry if the plot and the scenes aren't well written, as this is my first story. Many spots may be blunt and rough around the edges._

_Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Spyro canon characters, they respectfully belong to Sierra.  
><em>_Any other non-canon characters are owned by me. To anyone who doesn't like my story, please no flaming, as this is my first._

_Location: Earth, Abandoned Island 3/10/2012 10:44PM_

"Suush, did you just hear something?"

Shaking his head, Zunde listens for any sound that would be given off by an intruders' whereabouts, but nothing could be heard or seen.

Relax Manuel, your just on edge with everything that happened so far with all the nuclear lanches all over the globe and all the constant fighting with faction scouts in our guard post.

Kicking the table, "Yeah, I know Zunde, but every sound to me lately seems like our camp inside this run-down guard post is being invaded, seeing that we are attacked every day, or every other day if we are lucky.

"Too right mate, I can't blame ya for always being on edge. Look what this war has done to humanity, its caused everyone to fight in a blind panic for power, every faction sending their nukes in an attempt to kill off those who meant them harm." Shaking his head, "Every country aimed at someone different, every country going up in a mushroom cloud of radiation and dirt as if they very countries themselves blew up."

Sighing, "Yeah, thank the ancestors that we were aware of their intentions and evacuated to an island far from all the blast ranges."

Zunde nods, "How some people from each country's armies and their leaders survived is beyond me, but then again, we are here aren't we?"

Laughing, I stated, "You mean somewhat here, considering that some of us are going insane."

Zunde then slaps my back, saying, "If you were, why aren't you going off and killing everyone out there for power?"

Both of us begun to laugh, enjoying what little we had left: friendship.

As I started to stand up from our only desk we could salvage for serving ourselves on, I gave out a mental sigh, "Well, better make some rounds around the guard post walls, no sense leaving a guard post unguarded, otherwise, it's just a guard post, even if it's just the two of us here."

Zunde then proceeds to finish his last sip of bottled water we filled from a nearby stream, stating, "The things that the nukes didn't destroy were you, me, our friendship, our blades, and your humor for stating things out."

As I started to laugh, I stated, "That, and that plastic bottle in your hands."

Zunde then proceeds to throw the bottle at me, laughing as it bounced off my head.

I stared at him, stating, "You would think that the nuke would of destroyed all the plastic in the world, but even that couldn't do it.

Both of us laughed a little, how ironic that every piece of technology as well as weaponry were destroyed, but every bit of plastic still remained.

"Thinking about that, kind of ironic that the senario in S4 League swords only where we are heavily outnumbered now to be living in the chaos and meeting each other because of it?" Zunde laughed out.

Nodding, "Yea, and still having each others backs in the process."

Zunde then stands up and heads for the guard towers' walls. "Well, enough chatter, we won't have each others backs if we get ambushed now."

Following him, "Oh come on, you know I wouldn't let you die on me, I'd sooner take a fall for you than that ever happening." I said with so much emotion, as if he were a brother to me.

After a quick discussion, we headed separate ways on the high walls around the guard post, patrolling the vast darkness for any signs of scouts.

As we were walking our 4th round of the wall, I begun to think of a life, a life free of war, a life free of conflicts, a life full of peace. My mind begun to drift off to thinking about Spyro and Cynder's universe after the war with Malefor, a time of peace washing over the vast lands and living such a life there. As my thoughts went on, I was snapped back to reality when I heard Zunde say the area is clear from any disturbance or signs of scouting factions. As we headed back to the guard tower, I heard a sudden sharp metal bang against the side wall.

"Zunde, we've got company!"


	2. Lost Souls

**Avalar's Redemption Ch 2**

_Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Spyro canon characters, they respectfully belong to Sierra. Any other non-canon characters are owned by me._

"Sh-, off all the bad timing. When do we ever get a break around here?" Zunde practically yelled out.

Unsheathing his blade, "Manuel, get your blade pronto! I don't want to be stitching up your chest again when get a blow to the chest before you could defend yourself."

Running past him, "You try carrying a blade that heavy all day when we're exhausted even before the ambushes start."

Running for my blade, 3 men were already upon my blade, putting them between me and my blade.

Hearing blades lock behind me, I hear Zunde speak out, "As much fun as it would be to watch you whip them bare-handed, I want to end this as soon as possible, we're exhausted enough as it is."

Taking his advice, I quickly ran along side the wall straight to the men, receiving surprised looks and grins as I made my way to them.

Seeing their confidence reassured me that they figured I was heading for them. Right before I got into blade range, I quickly threw my weight into the wall, planting my feet into the wall to push myself higher up, straight over their heads and made way to my blade.

Upon me picking up my blade, I quickly sidestepped a vertical slash to my head, upon using the time to firmly grip my blade into a defensive stance. Placing the blade between me and them, I begun an assault to drive them back to the gate they had busted open to keep them from getting too far into the guard post to break our defensive position.

Yelling back, "Any luck back there Zunde?"

Between clenched teeth due to the pain, Zunde replies, "A few dozen or so are felled, but about 5 are barely hanging on now."

"Push them back my way, we need to double side them to break their formation."

After wearing down the last 3 men that blocked my blade, I told them to leave or fall where they stand. When they practically spat in my face, barely able to hold their blades any longer, I quickly cut their throats, knowing full well that they did not dare fail their power-hungry dictators.

Turning around, I sighted Zunde dealing with the last 6 men with about a dozen or so bodies lying around, scattered around as they had fell.

Making my way through the tree infested yard inside the guard post, I cut around the tree, flanking 2 men unfortunate to having their backs turned and quickly took the slice to their back of the neck, quickly dropping the odds in our favor of 3 men vs. us 2.

When the last 3 realized that I was behind them, they quickly spread around us, forcing us to deal with someone on 3 sides of us. Every time we would attack someone on any side of us, the one left behind the one that attacked would be left open to 1 of the men from behind, leaving the other to block the blow and repel them back as we would then alternate attacking and defending the men and protecting each other.

As they slowly wore us down, Zunde hastily made a risky move by blocking the blow that was aimed for my back and tried slashing his arm enough so he couldn't lift the sword. While his blow did the trick, the one he left himself open to kicked him hard enough to slam him into the tree 6 yards behind us, snapping his spine easily due to weariness and fatigue on his body and mind for the past 4 or so months.

As that blow that connected to Zunde hit, that man also left himself open. I quickly made for his arm to force him to block the blow while all-the-while the blow I aimed for his arm was a fade to his leg, quickly changing direction into his muscular leg, quickly severing his muscles, leaving him unable to move.

Quickly dispatching the fallen man, I made for Zunde, the last man making way for him before Zunde could get away.

Rushing up behind him, I quickly shoved the man right before his sword had struck Zunde in the chest, knocking him 8 yards back, sliding straight for the wall.

When I saw that he hit he wall enough to daze him, I quickly picked up Zunde and let him lean on me for support and carried my blade in the other hand as I pressed towards the guard tower where I could protect him without the last man going for him.

With Zunde holding on to his sword barely, he hit me with the pommel in the back, shouting to me, "Its no use, I will only get you killed trying to save me. Your already past your limit as am I, but you won't stand a chance if you use your last energy trying to carry me back inside the guard tower.

As his words fell from his mouth, the last man shook off the impact and quickly dashed for us, knowing full well that we were out of energy to be defending ourselves in combat.

When the man quickly closed the gap on us, Zunde pounded my chest again with the pommel of the blade, " he's gaining on us, just leave me here and get back into the guard post where you'd stand a chance!"

Quickly putting that thought out of my head, I yelled back, "No! What kind of person would I be to leave you here to die when we could both make it out together! Besides if you die, who else would I be fighting for? I'd be here alone in this maddened world with everyone else killing for power! Besides, you've always had my back, now I'm going to have yours!"

Upon hearing those words, it left Zunde stunned and speechless as he kept on walking with me to the guard tower.

Right as I was about to close the metal door right behind me as I put Zunde down, the man that was behind us quickly made to stab me in the back, his blade piercing my lungs and coming out the other side.

Maddened by rage, Zunde quickly raised his sword with his only good arm and quickly pushed the blade where his heart would be, instantly killing him where he stands before he could retrieve his blade out of my back to defend himself.

As the man fell over, Zunde quickly put me on my side to inspect the wound as blood came out both sides and out of my mouth.

As I coughed out blood, I said in a raspy voice, "I told you I would have your back and prefer to fall for you than you to perish. I just wish I would have pushed a little harder to the gate, but my body was already dying on me trying to get you through the gate and lock it behind us.

As I coughed out a larger amount of blood, Zunde quickly made to look for any medical supplies to bandage the wound or ease the pain in a panic to try and save me. When he came across the supply kit, he staggered back to me near the metal gate that separated us from the outside. Before he could get close to me, he fell onto the ground, the kit falling to the ground and busting open, sprawling all over the ground.

As Zunde's adrenaline effects gave way, he begun to feel the full effects of his injuries and fatigue on his body, quickly falling into a coma as I fell into a coma from the loss of blood and all the pain, all fatigue forgotten from it all.

"_Hmmmm... It's rare to see two humans looking out for each other, especially those who wish to be no part of the war between the world for power and struggling for survival...Perhaps these two aren't apart of this world, seeing as they don't hold any behaviors close to their "kind"...I think I'll allow them a second chance, far from the madness that this world has fallen into and into a world where peace is just beginning to reign."_


	3. Unexpected Visitors

**Avalar's Redemption Ch 3**

_Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Spyro canon characters, they respectfully belong to Sierra. Any other non-canon characters are owned by me._

_Location: Unknown location, unknown time_

All was quiet in the room, thinking we are still back in the doorway of the guard post. Hearing no sound or voices from Zunde, my voice in my head kept nagging me to hold on and try to awaken, fearful that Zunde didn't make it out of his ordeal. When I heard breathing from someone other than me through my weakened state and still knocked out, then that I relaxed and slowly tried waking my bodily functions, careful not to over exert myself or do any more damage to my body.

After a few minutes pass, did I finally was able to open my eyes and sit up, with much difficulty. The first sight that threw me off, was seeing stone walls lined with wooden shelfs filled with books, vials of liquid, and some eerie crystals that seemed all too familiar. Taking into account that I was in an unfamiliar location, I quickly looked over to the location of the faint breathing to my left.

Right next to my bed, was Zunde sprawled out under the bed sheets, like someone knocked him out.

Knowing full well that someone was himself, I suppressed my laugh as I caught a gaze outside the window relatively close to my bed. Gazing outside, I noticed it was dark out, lined with large stone buildings and trees lined the grassy streets.

Knowing full well we were not in a technological cultural town, I then tried to look around as to get a hint where we are. Looking for any landmark or a hint to as where we are, I only sighted more stone buildings, a few stone homes, a temple of some sort, a few cafeterias I'm guessing, and a large stone wall around the mass-sized town.

After looking around the town that I could see, I then began to take in the information as to where we are, my mind going into overdrive and confusion. Knowing full well that Zunde couldn't have brought us here, I then began to think who did.

As my mind settled down knowing we were safe, I then noticed another sound in the room, another sound of breathing close by other than mine and Zundes, and it was coming from near my legs.

After painfully raising my head to see who was over there, then I noticed a shade of purple.

When I saw that shade of purple, it wasn't the color that sent my mind into overdrive, but what was purple did and sent my mind racing, causing me to faint.


	4. A New Life

**Avalar's Redemption Chapter 4**

_Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Spyro canon characters, they respectfully belong to Sierra. Any other non-canon characters are owned by me._

The purple entity stirred awake upon me hitting my pillow hard, the faint I had with the height of my head off the pillow enough to awaken him.

Yawning, he looked over to us, seeing what caused me to move so suddenly. When he spotted me, he held back a laugh, figuring that I fainted seeing him, his head resting on my bed.

Getting up, he then headed out the clinic room, in search for his elders. Upon stepping outside, he noticed that it was nearing morning, so he headed back to his room to rest till dawn.

Heading back towards his room, he noticed that people were already awakening, getting ready for the next day, organizing their shops, many heading down to the cafeteria to start up breakfast, and others just welcoming the new day and sunrise.

After a few more hallways, he comes across his room, the door wide open, with a black figure walking out and closing the door behind them.

"Morning Spyro, how are the two doing?" she said through saddened eyes.

"Actually, they're fine Cynder, I was just coming to rest till dawn. One of them had awakened when I was asleep though."

"How do you know that?" she said with a puzzled look.

"Because, he moved so suddenly and had a look of shock on his face, that and he hit the pillow hard, meaning he had to have been awake before he fainted. I was resting my head on the bed, so the bed shook and woke me up."

Laughing at Spyro's predicament, she whacked him gently on the head with the blunt end of her tail blade, "That they would with a sleeping dragon near their lap."

Rubbing his head, "Yeah, hadn't thought of that...I just fell asleep on the bed, I had so many lessons that day, that when I went to check on them before heading back to the room, I just passed out."

"I don't blame ya, with what Volteer's rambling, Terrador's training, and Cyrill's lessons, it would wipe anyone out before they would even get out." Cynder suppressed a laugh. "Well, I was on my way to check up on them, care to join me?"

"Sure, but lets not get the guardians up, knowing full well what I did made him faint, imagine what Volteer could do."

Both were laughing down the hallway, their tails intertwined while walking down to the clinic, receiving good mornings and congratulations as the sun slowly crept up the morning sky.


	5. Remembrance

_**Avalar's Redemption Chapter 5**_

_Disclaimers: __I do not own__ any of the Spyro canon characters, they respectfully belong to Sierra. Any other non-canon characters are owned by me._

Walking through the clinic, all eyes fell on the couple as they made way for room 2, where me and Zunde are situated.

Entering the room, they quietly entered and proceeded to close the door, when unbeknown to them, they were followed by a flying pest.

"Hey, whats with all the sneaking around, were not being followed by any more of Malefor's minions. Are you trying to hide something from me or..." Sparx practically yells at the top of his little lungs.

Hearing the onslaught, I gradually wake up in the middle of it, slowly rising and rubbing my head, "What in the ancestors?"

Sparx now aware of my presence, he begins an onslaught of questions, "What the heck is that? Is that another ape? What are you doing bringing an ape into a clinic! They're your..."

By that point, Cynder begins yelling back at the naive dragonfly and shoves him out the door using her wing and closes the door.

Laughing to myself, all eyes fell on me, "Cynder, we outta teach that annoying Sparx a lesson or two. That was..."

Spyro and Cynder flinched at the mention of her name.

"_Sh-, hasn't it occurred to you that your not supposed to know them?" I said mentally slapping myself. Well, now that they know I know them, quick...should I say that I had visions of them, and I better seem friendly, and fast!_

"How do you know my name?" Cynder asked while the shock held her firm.

Spyro on the other hand became tense, ready to strike, should any sudden movement were to be made or the wrong answer was given.

As I slowly lifted my body to a sitting position, I stated, "To settle Spyro down first," I waited till his shock has passed, "I've had visions of you two ever since the beginning of your time. I'm not sure how I have these gifts, but they didn't seem to work well where I was from unless I was trying to see something from this world. To prove more of a point, I know what you've done under Malefor's control was not your fault, and you shouldn't blame yourself for that Cynder.

As I slowly tried to get off the bed, I fell face first to the stone floor, cringing at the pain of the impact, slowly trying to get up with no avail. "Ow, that smarts...It seems I forgot how beat up our bodies are..."

Hesitantly, Spyro picked me up with his snout, careful to make sure not to injure me further than what has already been done and lifted me back to the edge of the bed.

Thanking Spyro, I called over Cynder. When her eyes were right in front of mine, I told her, "If even me, a complete stranger can forgive you, why can't you forgive yourself?"

As she looked into my eyes, she saw me as Spyro when my words hit her as Spyro's did, leaving her crying on my chest.

As I embraced her in a comforting hug, she began to cry deeper and deeper, knowing that the elders and Spyro were able to forgive her, and now this complete stranger.

I slowly raised her head, and sighed, "As to answer your question, my visions seemed to be awakened through the beginning of your lifetime, about 16 years ago, when I was 4. As I got older, so did you by the same speed, for every year I got older, every year you two did as well. I don't know how to explain it, other than what I know. Other than that, once in a while, I met an oddly particular cyan dragon in a circular room with a pool at the center lined with books and goes by the title of the Chronicler."

As I mentioned the Chronicler, they understood then and there that I couldn't be lying, the acknowledgment of the Chronicler gave them all the truth they needed, as the Chronicler only showed himself to those pure of heart.

As everything began to settle down, their sights passed over Zunde, worry filling their hearts when they spotted him flailing his arm about.

"Will he be ok?" both of them asked with dread in their voice.

When I looked over to him, I noticed his sword arm flailing about, but not randomly as he usually seems to dream about our ambush scenarios over and over again every time we get a chance to get some sleep.

Laughing to myself, all eyes fell on me as I tried to hold back my laughter for just 2 seconds to tell them whats going on.

Slowly catching my breath, I mentioned to them how he's probably just fighting hundreds of people right now and doesn't know that he's asleep.

Laughing with me for a sec, they completely forgot what fighting does to you, sometimes putting you on wits end, or just replaying what you've done while you sleep, the memories still fresh in your mind.

When I kept thinking about what was Zunde dreaming about, I remembered the sword that pierced my back, a wound that nothing could manage to heal in time before enough blood loss was done.

Saving that question for later, Cynder then asks, "what exactually happened to you two that gave you your injuries?"

Slowly making my way to sit on the side of my bed, I started to stop their questioning, "I think he needs to be awake for this." pointing towards the flailing friend of mine.

Shaking their heads, they slowly pondered if he was really ok and a means to wake him up.

Trying to push myself off the edge of the bed again, I failed to do so and collapsed off the side of the bed.

Spyro rushes up to my bed and quickly catches me with his muzzle before I hit the stone floor again and gently put me on my legs.

Slowly trying to walk to his bed not 5 ft from mine, I walked as if I haven't walked before, my legs being a bit clumsy.

Cynder seeing that I am having an extreme difficulty walking, she came up to my side and placed her right shoulder under my arm, allowing me to put my weight on her to walk.

"Are you ok?" was what she asked me as we walked up to Zunde bed.

"I'm fine, but I won't be when I wake him up. Cynder, trust me on this, but when I yell something out in his ear, please duck."

Cynder not knowing what to expect, reluctantly agreed and slowly prepared herself for what was to happen as I slowly breathed in, knowing full well what was going to happen.

_Reviews would be appreciated, over 500+ hits and I would love to know what you think of the events so far.  
>~Spyro's heart and soul stuck on Earth. ~~SpyroOnEarth<em>


	6. Unforseen Life

**Avalar's Redemption Chapter 6**

_Disclaimers: __I do not own__ any of the Spyro canon characters, they respectfully belong to Sierra.  
>Any other non-canon characters are owned by me.<em>

As I started to breath out, I tried to brace myself for the onslaught that was sure to come.

"We're under attack!"

Upon my voice running out, Cynder ducked as quickly as he brought a fist to my face, knocking me hard into the far back wall.

Upon noticing who he hit, he stood up from his bed, "Damn, Manuel, you know better than to wake me up that way!"

As I hit the ground from the impact, Cynder ran to me, quickly looking over me for any signs of injury.

Spyro, on the other hand, was staring down Zunde, should he wish to strike again.

"Are you ok?" Cynder yelled out to me.

As she was hesitant to move me off the ground, fearful that she would injure me further, I started to laugh through clenched teeth, "Yeah, I definitely deserved that one. Yes I know better, but under the circumstance, it was the only way I knew that would get you up."

Cynder then gently lifted me to my feet and gently paced be onto the bed.

When Zunde's furry cooled down, that he then noticed Cynder and Spyro, "Don't tell me that these are the two you've been seeing since you were a kid."

Groaning out through pain, "Yea, they are the two I've mentioned time and time again."

Placing that to thought, he then asked, "So what is with the purple one here, Spyro right? He looks as if he's holding me prisoner."

"Well, you wouldn't be too far off, seeing as you keep trying to kill me!" I laughed out.

"Well, with that little stunt you pulled back at the guard post I just might!", Zunde yelled, laughing as he walked up to my bed, placed his fingers into a tight fist and punched me in the chest.

"Uuhhgg, now your lucky I deserved that one!"

As me and Zunde started to laugh, Cynder and Spyro were even more puzzled by the laughter that rang out every time we seemed to argue.

Cynder's curiosity got the better of her and she asked, "Why do you deserve all the punches that he threw at you?"

As me and Zunde slowly stopped laughing, I slowly recalled the so-called last minute of my life. "The reason behind it all, is that we were attacked so many times through our struggle for survival, that each time we would be outnumbered by at least 30:2. Each time a new scouting party found its way to our guard post we were using for defense, we were always injured severely, of Zunde always being hurt beyond defending himself, leaving me to finish off the rest in reckless haste. Of course, each time he would be grateful that we would make it out another day, but he was always left to either treat my injuries or we would be out trying to hunt for food and gathering water. My last attempt to save him, didn't go well at all."

_Right as I was about to close the metal door right behind me as I put Zunde down, the man that was behind us quickly made to stab me in the back, his blade piercing my lungs and coming out the other side._

_Maddened by rage, Zunde quickly raised his sword with his only good arm and quickly pushed the blade where his heart would be, instantly killing him where he stands before he could retrieve his blade out of my back to defend himself._

_As the man fell over, Zunde quickly put me on my side to inspect the wound as blood came out both sides and out of my mouth._

_As I coughed out blood, I said in a raspy voice, "I told you I would have your back and prefer to fall for you than you to perish. I just wish I would have pushed a little harder to the gate, but my body was already dying on me trying to get you through the gate and lock it behind us._

_As I coughed out a larger amount of blood, Zunde quickly made to look for any medical supplies to bandage the wound or ease the pain in a panic to try and save me. When he came across the supply kit, he staggered back to me near the metal gate that separated us from the outside. Before he could get close to me, he fell onto the ground, the kit falling to the ground and busting open, sprawling all over the ground._

_As Zunde's adrenaline effects gave way, he begun to feel the full effects of his injuries and fatigue on his body, quickly falling into a coma as I fell into a coma from the loss of blood and all the pain, all fatigue forgotten from it all._

Pointing at my back, "That last blow that hit me that I took for Zunde while trying to get the door closed, should of killed me on the spot. That's why Zunde here is so furious at me, I pulled that little stunt to let him live. That's why I deserved all those punches, and more if you ask me", looking at Zunde smirk, "I don't think that would be necessary Zunde, that sword was enough that what I deserved."

Upon hearing my supposedly last minutes of my life, Cynder broke down into tears, crying on my bare chest, knowing full well what I did for Zunde, was something Spyro did for her.

_Kevin Slett__  
><em>_2011-07-26 . chapter 5_

_I NEED MOAR OF THIS STORY! WHERE'S CHAPTER 6?_

But seriously, this is really good. You've got some real talent and I like the way you got the humans in the dragon world. I can't wait to read the next chapter, and the one after that, and the one after that, and the one... well,you get the idea.

_Ty, as what your review stated, I had promised you that I would get another chapter up before the 31st ended. Well, barely beat the clocked on that one. /shot_

_Reviews would be apreciated_

_~Spyro's heart and soul stuck on Earth. ~~SpyroOnEarth_


	7. As the Bell Tolls

**Avalar's Redemption Chapter 7**

_Disclaimers: __I do not own__ any of the Spyro canon characters, they respectfully belong to Sierra.  
>Any other non-canon characters are owned by me.<em>

_As Cynder stopped crying, I then noticed that my shirt was missing._

_"Uhhh, I know I'm gonna look stupid but, has anyone seen my shirt?"_

_Upon my statement ringing out, a cheetah walked into the room, carrying my shirt, saying "Aw yes, I took it off of you so that we may inspect the wound. As for me having your shirt, I had our finest repair your fabric to its rightful design." He then lifted it up for me to see, turning the shirt inside and out, showing no clear sign that the hole that was there was even there to begin with._

_As I got a clear view of the cheetah, I noticed a hood with a bow strapped around his back, with a short sword on his right side inside the hilt. When he placed my shirt down, then I noticed that it was none other than Hunter. _

_"Ah, thank you Hunter, I was afraid that someone must of took it or that it was shredded from the attack."_

_As I finished examining the repairs to my shirt, I noticed Hunter carrying a weapon holster, one big enough to carry my blade on and that I could strap to my belt._

_"I hope you don't mind, I've also takin the liberty to also get a fine-made blade holster that could be attached to your belt so you could carry a blade as a form of protection." Hunter said as he handed me the weapon holster to look at._

_Inspecting the holster, "Not at all, in fact, I used to have such a holster as this one, but I lost it to an attacker that hit my right flank, and had it not been there, I would have been done if it wasn't there. Thank you, you don't know how tiring it is to carry around my blade."_

_"Ohhh, so your a swordsman? Well, do you have any other weaponry skills?" Hunter asked, now intrigued._

_Thinking back, I gave out a sigh, "Yes Hunter, in more ways than I could count. I've picked up archery when I had spare time while practicing hand-to-hand because my" spitting out the word "father, if you could call him that, resented having me, always too intellectual for my own good. Having always to fight him cause of what he is, I had to learn hand-to-hand so as to have any leeway from being beaten to a pulp time and time again." Slowly releasing my anger, I continued, "After leaving him where he is, I tried getting my own place, far from him as possible. After about a week or so, I ran into Zunde here" looking towards him, "Not far from where I was staying. When he noticed my laptop when he was walking by as i was sitting at the park on a bench, enjoying the day while getting work done, he noticed my laptop had 1 single icon on it that he faintly remembered: the S4 league icon. After he confronted me about if i played S4 League, we found that we both are players, and we both gave our user names that we used. When he said his, and after I said mine, we were both left in shock. We both had been close friends in S4 league, that everyone gave us the title: brothers. We had taken up the title through the years, slowly accepting it, as others slowly faded to what is now what we barely escaped from._

_Zunde seeing I was out of breath, he continued for me, "When we knew who each other was, we started telling what has happened over the years. When I asked him if he still plays swords only, he told me"_

_"In more ways than you think." I said, saying what I said._

_"Aye, that you did. When I asked him how, he told me he had made some finely-made blades with his time off, ones that resembled the blades from S4 League, the very ones that could be wielded with 1 hand or 2. He asked if I wanted to stop by his house, and I agreed. When we arried, he took me up to his room, and there, hanging on the wall, were the very blades that we've __used in the game. When he took the blades off the wall, he showed me the craftsmanship that he used on the blades, using the finest metals that were strong, yet light enough to be effective in combat. As the day wore down, he invited me to stay over for the night, since I was just visiting Texas for the week, going around the country when I had the chance. As the days wore on, I eventually lost track of time, that, and the government was thrown into chaos when I arrived. Threats from every country, including ours, was on national TV, threatening one another for who knows what reason, with nuclear weapons should the others disagree. Seeing as this was happening, we quickly grabbed our stuff: clothes, water, foods, flashlights, an emergency radio, and the two blades and quickly made for Manuel's car. As he drove off to the south east, he told me that he had a small boat that we could use to get off the country with."_

_Seeing that he was out of breath, "He thought I was mad, but when he heard on the radio that there was an emergency evacuation to bomb shelters around the country, he urged me to floor it as fast as possible to the boat. When we arrived at the docks, I drove the car down the small dock, barely avoiding driving off the edge, quickly threw our stuff onto the boat, and made off through the Gulf of Mexico. After getting about a hundred miles between us and the coast, we saw a huge cloud appear straight over the country, rising off the land. After a day of driving and filling up the engine with gas we brought along, we saw a small island down the south eastern drive we took, slowly coming into view. Seeing that we were almost out of gas, we decided that this stop was as good as any, seeing that we were hundreds of miles away from any country. Upon reaching the island, it seemed that it was uninhabited, wildlife filled the small island for miles around. After a small amount of trekking through the forest, we happened upon an old guard post that seemed to be over a hundred years old, probably used during world war 1. After settling down and finding a nearby stream and hunting some game with the bow set I brought along, we made a few fortifications should anything happen."_

_After a small coughing fit, I continued "Sure enough, there were scouting parties that were looking for any threats, all technology wiped out, expect for a few small sized engine boats, around the island and to find locations of approaching enemy factions, and set up guard bases, should anyone try to move in, now that all of the now nuclear-infested lands all around the glove are defenseless. After 2 days or so, they found our safe haven, forcing us to defend ourselves. The first scouting party consisted of about 8 men, but when they didn't report back, other scouting parties were sent their way, all leading towards us. As the attacks grew too fierce and frequent, we barely had any time to mend our wounds and gather food and water, my arrow supply out and not enough time to carve any more."_

_"You've must have been quite the swordsman, seeing as it took them months to finally put you down and hundreds of men later." Hunter said, astounded._

_"Not without Zunde having been at my side. Yes I've could of taken groups down, but I would eventually fall like every great swordsman out there."_

_"He's right you know" said Zunde. As everyone shifted their gaze back to him, he continued "He's also right about falling in combat. When that last raid on our guard post came through, I would of died there easily without him as he would had he been without me. I swore when I saw him fall, knowing very well that he couldn't survive that blow to the back he took for me while trying to get me to safety."_

_"Just out of curiosity, how many people were in each wave of those attackers?" Huner asked._

_"Uuumm, I'd say they started by around 8, then quickly grew to around 17 in those 3 months we were attacked, sometimes more, if scouting parties met up along the way, with an attack coming around every other day, sometimes every 3 days if we were lucky._

"What exactly was your home like?" Cynder asked in a saddened tone.

I sighed, "Before World War 3, the world was barely peaceful, everyone always fighting for what they want: food, money, drugs, water, amusement, or just didn't plain like each other. Chaos was everywhere, not one place was safe.

Taking in the last memories of my family before the chaos reigned, I slowly brought myself to continue.

"During World War 3, which was the nuclear war we barely escaped, caused every country to be in ruins, madmen causing terror with their armies from their countries across the world for power, resources, and slaying innocents that were in their way or weren't helping their "cause", taking everything they wanted.

Slowly gasping for breath after the long explanation, me and Zunde had collapsed back onto the bed, having immense amounts of pain, coughing fits, gasping for air when we could.

Seeing the situation unfold, Spyro ran out the room down the hallway back to the doctors, using dragon time to ensure he could get to them as fast as possible.

The guardians were heading to the humans room when all of a sudden, they were blasted by a huge gust of wind, seeing a streak of purple briefly before realizing who it was.

"What in blazing! What do you think Spyro's rushing out for?" Terrador practically yelled out to the other guardians, his voice echoing through the hallway.

When the doctors came rushing past the guardians not shortly after Spyro sped past them, that they feared the worst, especially when the doctors turned the corner into the humans room.

"Oh, this can't be good..." Terrador said as he rushed right behind the trail of doctors who were carrying vials of medicine and syringes, his fellow guardians right behind him.


	8. A Doctor's Fury

**Avalar's Redemption Chapter 8**

_Disclaimers: __I do not own_ _any of the Spyro canon characters, they respectfully belong to Sierra.  
>Any other non-canon characters are owned by me.<em>

"Sh-, no good, we need to stabilize them before we can give them any further treatment." The head dragon doctor stated. "Their heart rate is nearly double than it should be at rest as with their body temperatures near 105 degrees! Quick, someone help me cool them down!"

Upon hearing the seriousness of the humans state, Spyro readied his ice breath, being careful as not to make it too cold to freeze the humans or accidentally shoot an ice shard in his haste along with the head doctor.

As Spyro slowly blew the ice mist over the two, the guardians entered the room, fear evident in their speech, asking Hunter and Cynder what happened.

As they relayed the story that the humans told them shortly before the attacks their bodies had sprung, the humans seemed to appear to become stable. Volteer then noticed what was happening and spoke up quickly.

Speeding out quickly, "Ah! They must be displaying the signs of extreme weariness from those long duels for survival each and every day, constant energy being bleary, burned out, depleted, effete, spent, washed-out, weary, wiped-out, worn-out..."

"Enough Volteer!" Terrador roared, "Just get to the point!"

"Ah, well yes, what I mean is that the two humans have been always under an extreme amount of adrenaline, from the constant fighting, hunting, and lack of enough sleep between each event, left them overdosed of adrenaline, thus the recent rest they've received uncovered the after-effects of too much adrenaline in the system." Volteer sped out.

When the doctors overheard this, they were blown away that the two humans survived so much to the point that would of killed just about anyone.

As the ice seemed to stabilize the humans heart rates and lowered their body temperatures near 98.6, Spyro slowly stopped the flow of ice with the doctor.

"Will they be alright Volteer?" Cynder practically cried out, her emotions going frantic all the while Spyro is slowing the stream of ice.

"I don't know what to tell you young dragons, I've only read about such a predicament. If past indication states anything, it would take a strong body and heart to survive the ordeal, especially the one that had the blade that nearly killed him, his state being the most fragile to reach a state of recovery." Volteer slowly said out, his normal cheeryness lost to his worries over the two young humans that laid in front of him.

_May the ancestors watch over you._

_Don't forget to leave a review. I'd appreciate to know how I'm doing.  
><em>_~Spyro's heart and soul stuck on Earth~~SpyroOnEarth_


	9. Where Life Left Off

**Avalar's Redemption Chapter 9**

_Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Spyro canon characters, they respectfully belong to Sierra._

Nearly a week has gone by since the humans withdrawl effects of adrenaline and falling under a powerful coma.

Spyro and Cynder have been stopping by every hour since the humans they know as Manuel and Zunde had fallen into a coma, fearful that every passing day the two didn't awaken would lead to what they feared. On the seventh day, the humans were showing signs of recovery, their heart rates staying stable for longer lengths of time.

As Cynder was heading to the hospital room early in the morning, she heard the doctor bickering with someone inside the room. When she approached the door, she listened to all the commotion blaring out to the hallway.

"...and that's why I told you to be careful! You and your brother are just recovering from a life-threatening induced coma, and your up and about as if you just woke up! Bah! Do as you please, if you think your well enough to leave, go ahead, but if you end up here again in short notice, I won't let you hear the end of it!" The furious head ice dragon doctor yelled.

"That's fine with me, I don't plan on almost nearly being killed again Mr. uhhh..."

"Fair enough, Its Brisk."

"Well, with all due respect Brisk, we thank you for your hospitality and keeping us under your extensive care." Zunde stated.

"Don't forget Spyro and Cynder, they're the ones who watched over you every hour and the ones who brought you here to the hospital in the first place." Brisk added. "I'm just furious that it's always a conflict with others that brings in as many people that comes in mostly."

"Cynder walked into the room, her face full of relief and glowing that the two survived the harsh ordeal. "Brisk, while that may be right, but you got to understand that there are those who are forced to defend themselves from those what wish them harm, or in this case, their lives."

Sitting up on the edge of the bed, "Brisk, you have to remember who are the ones who start all the conflicts. The ones sent here are usually the ones that are forced to defend themselves. We were ambushed on that island too often to count, men wishing to kill us for either the base, thinking we were an enemy faction, or just to plain get rid of anyone who wasn't with them. Every innocent was already slaughtered, leaving us two on that abandoned island with that old guard base as our safe haven. No sooner that we made fortifications, we were found and quickly engaged with the scouts that were assigned to scout their area and kill off anyone in their way. We barely repelled the first wave that came through, seeing as we weren't ready for them. Without a means to get off the island other than hijacking one of their boats, we strengthened the gates as much as we possibly could, the gates so worn and rusted. After bandaging our wounds and taking a moment's reprieve, we headed out to gather food and water to last for the night. After that night, we were attacked every other day, scouting parties sent this way after the first never reported back, having to fall by our hand to live another day. Eventually more than 1 scouting party came at a time, or more parties sent in spread time intervals to insure that nothing was left out. Every time a party never responded, the groups kept growing and growing. We barely by this point had enough time to bandage up wounds, eat, gather food and water, and eat somethin to settle our stomachs, with a small break before the next group. The last group caught us unaware, us falling asleep walking the post walls for any sign of activity in the area. When the last man of the group was upon Zunde, I saved him just barely, and carried him as fast as I could to the central guard post room, the gate still holding up strong against the elements. I was basically dying when I was carrying him back to safety, blacking out faintly as I carried him. After that, all I remember is being stabbed and blacking out, thinkin I died. I guess that's when Spyro and Cynder saved us, but as to how we got here, we don't really know." I shuddered out, reliving the sword incident.

"What I thought happened, was that I passed out after I took out his supposed killer and got a hold of some medical supplies, but I do remember a faint bright blue and purple light right before I passed out." Zunde said out, still can't believing what happened, happened.

Brisk sighed, "wow, you two have been through a lot in such a short time span, luckily what happened, happened, otherwise, you two would have been dead. I'll just have to take your word on it, if you two say and feel like your fine, you may be on your way."

"What about a form of repayment? I don't feel right about leaving here till I do." I questioned

Brisk laughed, "And I won't feel right for charging you when your were only forced to defend your lives." Brisk countered.

"True, but if there's anything we could do for you?"

Putting his head down in thought, "Hmmm... Just do two things for me."

Zunde and I nodded.

"Don't send anyone to the hospital intentionally and try not to get yourself killed or anyone else..." Brisk laughed out.

Everyone started laughing their hearts out, with me practically crying out. "Yeah, will do, but your killing me right now..." Everyone's laughter ignited again as Brisk made for the door.

As Brisk bade us farewell, Cynder walked up to my bed, placing her head on my lap, looking into my eyes. "I...I... I thought you would never recover after the 3rd day went by!" Cynder started to cry deep into my chest, her sobs muffled as she cried.

I gently stroked her muzzle, all-the-while that Zunde slowly rose from his bed, wincing as his stomach growled.

No sooner after Zunde's stomach growled, that mine did so as well, startling Cynder who's head was deep in my chest.

I laughed, "Well, either my stomach didn't like Zunde's cooking days past, or I'm starving."

As me and Cynder laughed, I was abruptly interrupted when one of Zunde's pillows slammed again my face, hard enough to sting.

Rubbing my face and glaring at Zunde, "Why is it the closest item to you is what you throw at me all the time!"

Laughing he responded, "Your just lucky it wasn't a gallon water bottle again."

As we headed out the hospital, laughing our lungs out, I asked Cynder, "Cynder, any clue where Spyro is at? I would guess the guardian's chamber or the training room, to cool off his nerves and get reassurance from the guardians."

"He should be in the cafeteria right now, he doesn't like it when it's too crowded, everyone either falling to their knees and worshiping him, or wanting the tale behind the defeat of Malefor."

Upon her stating where Spyro is at, Zunde's stomach ran out again along with mine, renewing our laughter as we walked down to the cafeteria.

_~~Don't forget to leave a review._

_~Spyro's heart and soul stuck on Earth~~SpyroOnEarth_


	10. Life Never Stops

**Avalar's Redemption Chapter 10**

_Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Spyro canon characters, they respectfully belong to Sierra._

Upon entering the training arena with Cynder and Spyro beside us, we were quickly greeted by the guardians, Volteer being the first.

"Its quite fainting that you two ..."

Cutting off Volteer, "remarkably recovered quite rapidly, agilely, apace, expeditiously, fast, flat-out, hurriedly, impetuously, impulsively, nimbly, posthaste, precipitately, promptly, quickly, rapidly, speedily, straightaway, subito, suddenly, swiftly, unpremeditatedly quick?" I sped out.

Everyone's mouth was hung open, leaving me and Zunde laughing at Voteer's predicament.

"Volteer, it seems that you found a counterpart." Terrador laughed.

"I'd beg to differ, I act more like Cynder and Spyro here, as well as Zunde being the same. Back before the war, I was one of the smartest kids alive, also being shunned out by nearly everyone around me. All I would try to do was help anyone who needed any help, being despised by everyone, too proud to accept any help that might make them look weak. Only a few kindly took my help and quickly befriended a few along the years, but the war took everyone of them away." Slowly putting my head down, "I don't know if anyone else had survived the ordeal back on Earth. Zunde here, was an old friend that treated me like a brother even before we knew each other. We quickly took up one another as brothers as months went by, being the last two humans that weren't insane for power that we knew about. That being said, I don't like violence, and I won't tolerate the young ones behavior if it begins to go downhill. I'll set them straight if needed be, I know all the symptoms of such behavior, since I've seen millions of kids acting this way, of course with your permission." I stated to the guardians.

"If you mean those who have the nasty attitudes and pick fights often, then yes, but try to do so by giving us fair warning." Terrador graciously accepted.

"Oh...I almost forgot, Volteer, did you happen to bring our blades back?"

"Yes, they are placed right over there." Volteer said, pointing near the weapon rack.

After me and Zunde had retrieved our blades, we gave each other a wide grin," you wanna take it slow, and save some moves for the scrimmage matches?"

"You know it!" I laughed back at Zunde.

After holstering our swords, we headed back to the guardians, Spyro and Cynder, as well as Hunter who showed up as we walked back to the guardians, who were oblivious to our conversation.

"Alright, what kind of training wil you have us do?" Saying it a little anxious.

Terrador spoke up, "Normally we would start with the basics, but from all we've seen and heard, I decided for you two to decide how we proceed."

After Terrador stated it was our choice, we grinned at one another, knowing full well this was going to be interesting...


	11. Life's Training

**Avalar's Redemption Ch 11**

_Disclaimers: __I do not own__ any of the Spyro canon characters, they respectfully belong to Sierra._

Whispering to each other, "Let's take it slow, no swords first." We agreed.

"Terrador, what is your hardest training regiment?"

"If you two are sure, then let me start it up."

Terrador then heads for the control panel, signaling the rest to follow him.

"Now, the dummies are programmed to stop when someone is injured and cannot continue, for everyone's safety. Are you two ready?"

Upon shaking our heads, metal clanks could be heard from the controls.

First out was 40 apes, 10 archers, and a commander that resembled Gaul, with his swords in hand.

"Mabey we should mix in hand to hand with swordsmanship." Zunde stated, looking at the ambush senario that was set in place.

"Just remember, watch each others backs." I said after picking my targets. "Go for the archers when possible, push back the Gaul dummy when needed be."

Right as we took our first step, the dummies broke into a charge after us, with the archers being covered by Gaul.

Dodging everything like mad, "S-, I never liked it when enemies used ranged weps." I said as an arrow whizzed by my face, while dodging swords while heading along towards the archers.

As were neared the first archer, he pulled out his blade and readied a defensive stance.

"Alright, let's see if he knows how to use it."

As I struck with my arm towards his chest, he slashed at my arm downwards. Predicting that he go for the bait, I changed the direction of my blow to his head, landing a solid uppercut, dazing him backwards while spinning around for a roundhouse kick to his chest. Upon the blow, he dropped his short sword and flew into the crowd of swordsman dummies behind him.

Picking up his sword, I quickly deflected an arrow and tossed the blade at the shooter, killing him.

"Zunde, how you faring?"

"Alright I guess" as he dodges an arrow and swords."This is getting old, let's just stop toying around with them and not waste anyone's time."

"I hear ya, fighting is getting boring, especially after months of it."

After meeting back on the edge of the battlefield, we drew our swords, just itchin to get some relaxation time.

As the mob was upon us, blow after blow was deflected and countered back with a lethal blow, mist forming up into the air every body that was felled by our blades.

Around 20 seconds later, the only one left standing was the Gaul dummy.

"Shall you handle him or shall I?" Questioned Zunde.

Practically yelling, growing a tad dark, "I will handle this, I want to make this thing suffer, as the real Gaul should of, putting Cynder through what he and Malefor made her do!", yelling while charging straight at Gaul, sword left next to Zunde, dropping to the floor with a heavy clank.

Upon hearing an seeing me charge straight at the Gaul dummy, Cynder was shocked as she saw what she last saw in Mt. Malefor, Spyro charging at Gaul the same exact way, having somewhat a dark aura around him, anger evident in his eyes.

In 3 seconds, I was upon the dummy, tearing out his arms and legs, slowly beating him to a pulp, not holding anything back, showing all signs of rage built-up and releasing through my fists.

In a total of 5 seconds later, I had obliterated the dummy, showing no signs of fatigue or injury. After slowly walking back to Zunde, I picked up my sword and belted it, saying, "I've been meaning to do that for a long time but no one really gave me the chance. I am just glad Gaul fell to Cynder and Spyro, before he could unleash anymore evil deeds throughout the dragon lands."

Walking up to the guardians with Zunde, we were met with jaws dropped, including Hunter. "My word, I don't believe I've ever seen such a display of skill and agility before." Cyril said, eyes wide.

Zunde laughs, "heh, you haven't seen much yet, the most challenging part was not trying to be bored and keep some techniques for later, otherwise we won't have the same ground in a scrimmage match that are sure to come."

Replying to Zunde's comment to the group, "Ain't that the truth, I'm just glad that workout wasn't as bad as my duels with you, otherwise we be here for about 2-3 hours."

As the guardians stepped out of earshot to discuss a few things, Sparx seemed out of it.

"Remind me not to get him angry" Sparx said to Spyro.

Looking towards Sparx, "Oh, you will. Speaking of which, I have a bone to pick with you." I said as I walked up to Sparx.

"What have I done to you?" Sparx replied, gulping as I stopped in front of him.

"Oh, its not what you have done to me, but you will in the future. I'm talking about the way you treat Cynder, always calling her evil, threatening her, and bringing up the terror of the skies label. If you don't lay off that, I'll give you something to fear." I stated in a darkened tone.

Sparx flies behind Spyro's left horn, crying, "mommy!"

Becoming infuriated, "Oh, and Sparx, you need to stop hiding behind Spyro, if you keep up what your doing everyday, I can guarantee that they will all shun you, avoid you like the terror of the skies. The way I see it, you are the only terror of the skies here." I said with mild anger in my voice.

"Sparx, he's right, you need to take responsibility for your actions and act more mature. You don't think it hurts me and Cynder every time you "voice" your opinions about her past, and not what she is now?" Spyro said in a saddened tone.

Laughing a little dark, "Trust me Spyro, I won't let it happen, I'll make him go through a correction regiment, wether he likes it or not if he doesn't straighten up", pointing to the cornered dragonfly.

"How exacually are you going to make me go through with it?" Sparx asks hesitantly.

Laughing a sinister snicker, "Trust me, yours is an easy case. I'm already drawing up plans for the correction classes for the rebellious young ones in Warfang Academy, the guardians already approved me on working up the plans for them. You want me to ask them if I should work on one for you?" I said, looking at him with an evilish grin.

Sparx looks over to the guardians who are busy talking among themselfs, seeming to agree on how well me and Zunde performed on our demonstration.

"Well, I shouldn't keep the guardians waiting for my decision for my plans just for you..." I told him, an evil grin plastered on my face as I slowly made my way to the guardians.

"Waaaait!" Sparx cried, nearly alerting the guardians.

Slowly turning around, "Oh, so now you want to act serious... You know Sparx, I really do want to help you. My little brother acted just like you are now, always talking, always hurting others with his tone of voice and language, wether-or-not it was on purpose." I said in a saddened tone.

"What happened to your brother?" Sparx and Spyro asked, hint of dread in their voices.

Taking in a slow and deep breath, "We eventually grew apart, we were once inseparable, till the point where his language and behavior went for a turn for the worst. We had seen each other time and time again, but he eventually joined the military, fighting for our country, defending it from the terrorists before all the madness started. What became of him, I don't know, but I know he isn't mad for power right now, wherever he is." I said, slowly looking down.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sure he's out there somewhere in your world, trying to watch over himself and find a safe haven to live." Cynder said, deeply saddened at my loss.

As our small settlement was argued about Sparx's behavior, the guardians made their way over to us, with Volteer still running that electric mouth of his.

"...and I do presume that we should adjourn to the guardians chamber do discuss matters in private."


	12. Life's Bloom

**Avalar's Redemption Ch 12**

_Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Spyro canon characters, they respectfully belong to Sierra._

After the testing the guardians put us through, he all headed down to the guardian's chamber to discuss important matters and where we would be housed in the city.

"...and i do presume that the two would undoubtedly, unequivocally, ostensibly, prominently, cert..."

"Volteer, stop rambling and get on with it!" I said, almost in Terrador's tone.

"Yes, yes, well I understand that your knowledge of combat abstains, or prevents any bodily harm with your knowledge on the field, as well as knowing such advanced tactics and swordsmanship. We were wondering if you would like to take up a scrimmage match with our students."

I slowly walked up to the guardians, taking it in, "not only would I do that, but I wish to teach the little ones, if that's all the same with you.

"Hmmmmm... a most intriguing proposition young one. You mind explaining why you feel that you should take this upon yourself?" Terrador asked, wisdom flowing from his time with Ignitus, before his untimely demise.

I looked down, sorrow drenched within my voice, "Spoken just like Ignitus, may the ancestors guide him." Wiping away my tears, I spoke my mind, "I believe as I should teach the young ones because I can look after them as if they are my family, making sure no harm comes to any of them. I feel sort of responsible to step up and take responsibility for them. I can't explain it any better than I don't want the same thing happening to this universe as it did to mine."

"A wise and noble gesture. I see that you also have Ignitus's wisdom as well as tolerance." Terrador smiled out.

"Yes, Ignitus, Spyro, and Cynder have that effect on many."

"What about young Zunde, what would he be doing?" Cyril stated.

"I don't want to be the one deciding for him, but if I know him any better, he'll probley be working along side me."

"Again, he is right, the young ones safety and choices will ultimately form your future for your race and of others." Zunde said walking up along side me.

"Hmmmmm... If you two are sure of your decision, we'll gladly accept your help." Terrador graciously accepted.

"Now, can we discuss our housing arrangements, cause I'm dying to know where we could be to be alone and finally sleep, knowing that nothing is out to kill us."

"Of course", Terrador laughed out, "Your rooms will be near here, next to the guardians chamber. Before you get yourself situated into your rooms, i'd recommend you tour the city and look for things to settle your rooms as well as clothes."

"Terrador, you think we could show them around town?" Cynder asked out.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." Terrador laughed out, smiling.

As we were dismissed, we headed out to the busy streets of Warfang, dragons, moles, and cheetahs going about their business, shopping, mingling, and working their shops. Before we got far, Hunter quickly caught up and wished to join us.

Smiling, "Sure, who am I to say no to a harmless gesture?"

As we followed Cynder and Spyro to many parts of the city, we found dozens of people staring at us as we made our way through reach district.

"And here's the clothing district." Spyro said, pointing to the many clothing stores. "It's mostly run by moles, but some cheetahs had moved in to start business within Warfang."

Upon trying to decide which store to check first, Hunter spoke up, "I'd recommend you two trying out the cheetahs fabric. It's made just as your clothes is, flexible, durable, and would suit you two well."

Taking Hunters advice, we walked into a cheetahs store.

"Welcome to Hunter's specialty shop, I'm Rinji. What can I interest you in?"

"Rinji, you know the shirt I brought in a week back?" Hunter steps in front of our party.

"Ah Hunter, yes, I see he has made a miraculous recovery."

"Yes, I was wondering if you've managed to recreate the shirt and a pair of jeans since then?"

Rinji nods, "Of course, I've managed to make 12 sets of them, I presume that they will be taking 6 each?"

"Yes old friend, do you also have more formal and casual attire for other occasions?"

Nodding, Renji points over to the middle shelf near the left wall, "I've recently added new sets that I've put together after the war, seeing as peaceful times are ahead of us."

Smiling, Hunter then begins to pull out some gems, "Now, how much is it going to be for your services?"

Laughing out, "Nothing, you've gave me more to work with to incorperate into my attires. Also, If it weren't for you, Spyro and Cynder, none of us would be here."

Laughing, we headed to each individual clothing rack, looking for clothes to suit each of our needs: comfort, school, and combat arrangements, seeing as the lands are the closest to peace, but oh so close to conflict or war either from each other, or from enemy factions: apes, gremlins, or a new threat.


	13. What Did I Get Myself Into?

**Avalar's Redemption Ch 13**

_Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Spyro canon characters, they respectfully belong to Sierra._

After hundreds of glares later, we found ourself to our rooms, carrying loads of clothes in our arms.

When I placed my clothes down on the bed, I took the time to look at my surroundings.

Looking down the hall outside the room, I saw only 12 rooms down the empty hall.

Turning back towards the door, I noticed inscribed into the door my name. Curious, I closed up my room and walked down the hall, glancing at the names that would be my neighbors.

Finding Zunde's room door open, I glanced inside to see a pile of clothes on the floor, sprawling about with a faint sound emitting from under it.

"Sh-, at least no one saw me" muffled Zunde under all the clothes.

"On the contrary, I'd say you were too anxious to try on all your clothes. Nice look for ya." I laughed out, nearly crying.

Hearing his muffled anger under all the clothes made me fall over, laughing so loud that I didn't hear someone sneaking up on me.

"What's going...hahahahaha, nice look for you Zunde!" Spyro sprawls to the ground beside me, crying just as much, with Cynder just falling over us, laughing too hard to stay upright.

Under all the piles of clothes and all the laughing, barely noticeable was Zunde cryin out, "You mind helping a brother out here?"

Laughing, we all got off of each other, slowly digged out Zunde, just to find him flat on the ground.

"Looks like you ran into a wall", I snickered as I lifted him to his feet.

"Hahaha, very funny..."

Holding back a laugh, "So, when will classes start for the young ones?"

"That has yet to be discussed with the elders, it has only been about 2 weeks since Malefor's defeat, many families barely settling back into their homes."

Thinking to myself, I then remembered all the glances we've received, "What about us? What kind of standing are we with the town?" I said as me and Zunde holstered our blades to our sides.

"Other than being a sight to behold, nothing until the towns threatened."

Breathing in a sigh of relief, we all walked out of Zunde's room so he could lock up. As Zunde was locking up, I saw Spyro and Cynder head down the hallway and lock up their respective rooms.

As we headed down the hallway, we approached Cynder and Spyro, "we're gonna walk around town and take in the sights."

"Alright, but still be careful. I'd hate to see you in the hospital again, and I'm sure Brisk as well wouldn't like it." Cynder told me

Placing my hand on Cynder's sholdier, "Alright, well, you two take it easy, you did after all deserve a break for saving your world."

Smiling, Cynder and Spyro walked off together towards town, with us following them out thill they waved at us and took to the skies.

"Well, I'm gonna walk around town, see if there's anything interesting I can pass my time with." Zunde stated, disappearing into the crowd of dragons, moles, and cheeatas.

Thinking through the possibilities that the town had around, I quickly walked down to the market center, hoping to find anything of interest for my room and anything that would be of use.

Through the crowd, I spotted children of every race, running through the streets, playing with some of the toys in the store, before being purchased by their parents, laughter everywhere and smiles on everyone's faces, something I haven't seen in many years.

_I wonder how it would of been to grow up here, before Malefor's terror, and even now..." I thought, wiping away my tears, finally feeling at home._

Looking through the market, I noticed a single, large building not in use, with a sign saying "Availiable" out on the door. Looking inside, I saw that there was a decent sized arena center, composed of a sand floor, padded walls, and some equipment lying on the floor against the walls. After looking inside, I noticed the sign had smaller print "With the guardians approval".

Putting that to mind, I walked through the town, and came across a large field: dragons, cheeatas, and moles sparring or relaxing and watching the sparing event take place.

At the center of everyone's attention, was 2 dragons of teen age; 1 fire and 1 ice, attacks blocked and countered with so much skill and speed.

Siting down with the group on the grass, no one paying me any mind, as everyone's attention was on the duel at hand.

What seemed like 10 mins later, they both found themselfs in a stalemate, both having their jaws on the others neck.

With the duel over, the whole crowd broke into a loud cheer, whistles heard everywhere as the two bowed.

"Well done, well done indeed Flame and Jiro, another spectacular performance." Terrador boomed out over the crowd. "Anyone wish to take on Flame or Jiro?"

Quickly looking towards where Terrador was siting, I thought to myself, _oh man, what did I get myself __into..._

As Terrador quickly examined the crowd, his eyes quickly fell on me.

_Crud, THIS is what I got myself into..._

"Ah, I see you happened yourself here. Would you care to show us a thing or two Manuel?" Terrador stated, the crowd silent upon singling me out.

Upon the crowd not occupied by the duel that took place or Terrador having their center of attention, all eyes fell on me, all looking at me, wondering who and what I was.

Pretty much not given any way out of this, I stood up, everyone watching my every movement and said out, "Why not? I just hope I don't send anyone or myself to the hospital, it would break my promise to Brisk." Sighing, I looked at Flame and Jiro, wondering if either of them would be any harm towards me.

"Alright Manuel, you'll be on a 2 vs 1 against them. Only rules are no lethal blows, no flying, for obvious reasons, pin, force them to submit, or knock them out, other than that, a clean fight." Terrador spoke out.

_Sh-, THIS is what I got myself into!_

Mentally slapping myself, I walked into the center, everyone's attention still on me.

Bowing to both Flame and Jiro, I pulled out my blade, placing it firmly in front of me, choosing tho handle it with only one hand, leaving the other free.

After the two got into their respective stances, I waited for one of them tho make a move, seeing as it was 2 vs 1, making my fighting style defensive.

In less than a second, I saw Jiro leap at me, aiming for a quick submission.

Seeing as he was the rushing type, I quickly sidestepped the jump and tried to slash at him with my blade.

Before I could make the slash, my sunglasses picked up a trace of red behind me, a ball of fire, approaching fast.

Kneeling down covering myself with my jacket as much as possible, to ward away the heat from my skin, getting shoved a bit, but not hard enough due to my stance holding me firm.

Flame thinking he scored a direct hit, left his guard down. With his guard down, I ran through the smoke as cover, the smoke taking up almost the whole field. Getting around Flame, I quickly leapt high enough to land on his back, being careful not to fall of as he felt me on his back.

When Jiro found out where I was, he tried swatting me off Flame, no clear shot with his ice without hitting Flame accidentally.

Flame tried turning his head around and biting at me, only to be swatted away by my blade every time he got close. Suddenly, he tried rolling, with me just barely kicking off him and into the air to keep from being pinned under him.

Although I got out of the pin, I was at the mercy of gravity, when Jiro used my momentum coming down by jumping up and swatting me with his tail, straight into the ground.

Barely 4ft off the ground, I was swatted off to the side by Jiro, barely putting my feet under me, skidding hard back towards the crowd.

Finally able to stop skidding, I spotted Jiro coming at me again, maw open, ready to bite while he pounced at me again.

Sering Flame charging another fireball, I prepared to strike at Jiro, backflipping instead of side stepping the blow, barely avoiding the bite and waited for the fireball to be sent my way.

When Flame shot the fireball at me again, I quickly dodged Jiro's claws and dashed into him with the blunt side of my blade, ramming him straight towards the fireball.

Upon impact, Jiro was sent back quite a ways away, straight into a tree a couple of yards back. Taking quite a hit, Jiro seemed dazed enough to be disoriented for a while, slouched under the tree that fell down on top of him.

With Jiro out, all my focus was on Flame. When I saw Flame charging another fireball, I quickly made straight for him, knowing that he can keep me at bay, firing in quick bursts, eventually landing a hit.

Right as he fired the shot, I faked dodging right and broke left right before the shot connected.

Almost upon Flame, he quickly shot after shot, barely missing by mere inches as I broke every which way to avoid being hit, the shots a little bit bigger than 5ft in diameter as opposed to the 20ft diameter charged shot that hit Jiro. Nearly being point blank to Flame, he shot off a shot that I wouldn't be able to avoid.

Placing my blade on my sholdier as if I was going to hit a baseball, I prepared to swing as I ran towards the shot blocking me from Flame.

Right before the ball would strike me, I tried batting the ball back with the blunt end of my blade. When the ball made contact, my blade was knocked out of my hands, landing fast being me, still burning hot as it landed on the ground.

As Flame saw his shot come back at him, it hit him square in the face, knocking him onto his back with the amount of force was behind me returning it and the sheer power behind the shot.

Seeing that he was knocked off his feet, I quickly ran up to him and stood on his neck, trying to get him to submit, keeping him on the ground.

After struggling for a few seconds, he submitted, loud enough for the crowd to hear.

After the submission, the crowd had gasped, something I hadn't expected them to do.

After gently getting off of Flame's neck, I quickly

looked over him and asked, "Are you alright?"

Slowly rising to his feet, he slowly said out, "Yea, but that blow to the head is causing a lot of pain, but I should be fine."

Patting Flame on the sholdier, "We should really take you and your friend to the clinic and get your injuries treated."

As Flame and I walked over to Jiro, we found him slowly becoming conscious.

"Uuugghh, what happened?" Jiro slurs out.

Laughing out loud, they both looked at me, "That's where you need improvement, keeping an eye on your surroundings. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll learn that soon enough."

After everyone's shock had passed, the crowed erupted in cheers, everyone going nuts on what they just witnessed.

With Terrador and Hunter almost upon us, he spoke out loud for everyone to hear "Again, well done Manuel. That was another superb display of combat skills." Standing next to me, he spoke to the crowd "This here is Manuel, a human. He was recently discovered by Cynder and Spyro, as well as another human named Zunde, who's here in the town as well. Manuel will be holding a few classes that will be required at Warfang Academy that will be reopened for students. Zunde will also be teaching classes at his side, and they will be your instructors, for every race. Registration will be open this afternoon in the academy. Classes will begin when registration and placement classes are done.

With all that said and done, we told Terrador we were heading down to the clinic.

As we were telling Terrador where we were headed, Hunter walked to the field, and tried picking up the blade as if it were light. After trying to pick up the blade with 1 hand, he tried both, managing to lift the blade by the hilt, but not after accidentally touching the blade's edge.

"Dear ancestors! That's hoooooot!" Hunter cried out, recieving laughs from the entire crowd.

Laughing to myself, I received a glare from Hunter, waving his paw around to alleviate the pain after handing me my blade.

"Sorry, but I told you how heavy my blade was vs traditional longswords. As for the blade being that hot from the tap, the metals I used absorb a lot of an impact, including elements. If I tried swinging a regular sword at Flame's fireball, it would of just exploded on contact. A prime example of the metals potential, is if electricity was shot my way, not only would it absorb the shot like a conductor, but it will also release its charge on the next strike. So if even it was blocked by, I don't know, let's say Flame were to use his tail tho block my blade. Even if the blade does no damage, the current would be released on him, recieving a may shock baised on how much power was behind the initial shock, plus any extra shots hit before its next contact wil then add up.

"So your saying if your blade absorbed 5 charged electric shots, or any other shots, it will all be released at once?" Flame asked.

"Yes, so anyone who's against me better think twice about using elements. Even if you were to dislodge my blade from my hand, the leather my clothes has almost the same affect, but just minimizes the effect of the element, hence why when your fireball hit me the first time, I was fine, other than getting the wind knocked out of me and being shoved hard from the impact. Even if I didn't have my blade, my clothes will minimize the damage and I'm also proficient in hand-to-hand."

"Aye, that you are, you managed to best the hardest training regiment with nothing but your hands and using your opponents weapons against them, especially beating the Gaul dummy with nothing but your hands." Terrador laughed out.

Getting dumbfounded looks from Flame, Jiro, and Hunter, lauging at their faces they made on what they just heard, "Yea, too bad you don't have one of Malefor, that probley would show more of what I could do than Gaul."

"Well young one, we have such a training recreation of Malefor, but it isn't supposed to be known by the public. Its the same training that Cynder and Spyro take on often, seeing as they just about would wreck all the other difficulties too easily." Terrador chuckled. "If you like, we could test you and Zunde in there when your fully recovered."

Recieving a glance from both Flame and Jiro, they asked "What do you mean fully recovered? He looks perfectly fine to us."

Laughing, Terrador stated "No, both of them just got out of the Hospital about 9 hours ago. Manuel is still recovering from nearly dying along side his brother; their bodys still exhausted from surviving combat for about 5 months or so, without so much as a proper meal, much water, or much rest."

"If you like, I could tell you what I told the guardians down at the clinic, seeing as we are going to be there for awhile" telling both Jiro and Flame.

Heading off to the clinic, we were joined by Hunter, as well as Spyro and Cynder, seeing as they watch the event take place.

Walking into the front entrance, we were quickly "greeted" by none other than Brisk...

_Uuuhhhh, this is goona be "fun"..._

_~~Any reviews would be appreciated.  
>~Spyro's heart &amp; soul stuck on Earth ~SpyroOnEarth<em>


	14. Alone In the World

**Avalar's Redemption Ch 14**

Upon entering an open clinic room, I was immediately bombarded by Brisk.

"So, I saw what you did back at the field. Now that was something else. .."

Releasing my held-in breath, I calmly said "with that in mind, this will be easier to explain."

As Brisk attended their wounds, I relayed the same story about my background that I told the guardians to Jiro and Flame.

After a few minutes of relaying my background, Flame asked a question, still puzzled,  
>"So..., your saying your world is overrun by your own race?"<p>

"Yes...in every sense of overrun it can be. Even if all of them are dealt with in one way or another, it's already too late..., every innocent was lost right as the war began, millions upon millions lost in a blink of an an eye..." I said out solemnly. Upon nearly losing myself, Cynder walked up to me, and placed her wings around me in a comforting embrace, shielding me from the world.

After a few minutes passed, Jiro asked, sorrow drenched in his voice  
>"Who were people you knew?"<p>

Trying to compose myself as best as possible, Cynder lifted her wings a little so I could answer the question. Still crying, I answered, "I'm sorry...I've seen and been through so much, my heart nearly stops every time I'm reminded of them..."

After a few more moments composing myself, I responded, "My little brother, Javier, was the closest one I knew in my family, aside from my mother, along with about 3 friends that supported me and made me who I am today. Before going off to college, I was living with my parents, of which who taught me to be who I am today, my mothers' kindness, and any combat related lessons I taught myself cause of my fathers' rashness. My little brother was always one to run his mouth, mostly just being annoying unintentionally, sometimes using language without thinking; Sparx a prime example in describing him, but he was just barely 18 years old, he didn't know better because of my dad always working him up every time he blew his top, mostly beating me in every time he either felt like it or my little brother did something he didn't like, like speaking his mind about something. My older sister, Virginia, the same name as my mother, who was close to 30, was a near adult since I was little when she was near 20, had many other responsibilities that had her everywhere, from work to school, that she rarely had time to herself, as did I, but she was also like Cynder here," I look up, smiling at Cynder, "always looking out for others, comforting me through the years, before moving out to continue her life with who she loves, occasionally visiting every week, still looking our for me.

My emotions overtaking me again, I fell on my knees, reliving every scene as if it were taking place. After a few minutes and Jiro and Flame's condition getting better and collecting myself, I continued "My cousin, Sonny,along with my adopted brother, Kyle, brought the most fun into my life, from having comical remarks, to passing the time since we were kids, making me forget all the sorrow and hatred in my life. Other than my family, my friends, Joiey, Deanna, and then the one I met online" looking over at Zunde's direction, "Zunde, became a brother to me, picked me up when I was down, and supported me through life, so much more than they will ever think, and more than I could ever repay. They gave me the drive to keep living, as my life was filled with so much distress, that I gave up on everything I ever loved, more than 20 times and that I didn't belong, but kept pushing me to never give up. Now that they are all gone, my mind is full of despair again..."

Brisk seeing that the conversation was getting really dark, he tried changing the subject. "Dang, I know you didn't mean to cause such injury on them two, but you did quite a number on them, and I told you not to harm anyone this serious, this very day at least." Brisk said, still giving treatments to both Flame and Jiro.

"Well, technically, I didn't do this to them." Thinking on his that sounded, I added, "What I mean to say is, they weren't my attacks that did the damage, but just simply turning their own against them." I laughed out nervously, still saddened about my family.

Everyone slightly laughing, I continued, "And don't worry about that, you'll learn more in my class, otherwise, it just might be a repeat of what just happened."

"Speaking of which, what areas and lessons you'll be covering?" Flame asked, flinching when Brisk applied ice to his head.

"Well, let's just say they are...quite interesting...and amusing for me, until you can get the lessons down, like such on your duel with me."

"Such as?" Flame questioned.

"Such as learning to read your opponents' options and limits, so as not to give them an advantage in a situation, such as what just happened. Also, there will be a mixture of lessons mixed together, of which will mostly involve being against me and or Zunde in a certain situation."

"That doesn't sound 'fun', considering you best us fighting together without direct combat, and I don't want to find out directly what you can do." Flame laughed out a bit hesitantly.

Laughing, "No, it won't be like that. The lessons will involve something I cannot explain..." Sighing, "Have you two thought out which classes your wanting to take? You also need to know which classes your allowed into based on your placement before registering."

"If I may interject," as eyes fell on Brisk, he continued "but they are really are close to being done with their classes. Mostly all they needed will be your classes, seeing as they can rival up to Cynder and Spyro's standards." Brick intervened.

"Owwww doc, that stings!" Jiro stated, his burned side being analyzed and treated.

"Well, if you would watch your surroundings and keep up your guard, you wouldn't be this badly burned." Brisk retorted.

"On the contrary, I believe even if he kept up his guard, it still would of been the same results." I laughed

"How so?" Brisk asked

"I've seen Cynder and Spyro's fighting tactics improve ever since they were trained, and witnessed the defeat of Malefor. From watching Spyro and Cynder's skills and tactics improve over the years, gave me the insight to quickly get down your battle tactics, and after that point, played defensively, striking whenever a mistake was made to provide me opportunities to counter. The only thing that surprises me was that I, a lowly human, managed to best a dragon in the first place, our race thinking dragons were nothing but a myth."

"How'd you witness the events of Malefor's demise?" Flame questioned, completely confused.

"As I stated, that I'm not extremely certain, other than the visions I kept having, including the ones of the Chronicler. As the vision of Malefor's demise came to me, our world fell into total turmoil about a week afterwards."

"I see..." Jiro slurred out.

"But if anything, those two taught me something," looking at Spyro and Cynder, still In Cynder's loving embrace, "is that any obstacle can be overcomed," I smiled, "through love and kindness for others."

_"I wonder if Spyro knows what she said down in the core..." I smiled, something I haven't done for many many years._


	15. Grand Opening of Warfang Academy

**Avalar's Redemption Ch 15**  
>After our run-in with Brisk at the medical wing and getting everyone's injuries treated, the rest of the day seemed to drag on till being called fourth by the guardians at the Academy.<p>

Upon entering Warfang Academy's auditorium, there was plenty of chatter among the students of moles, cheetahs, and young dragons about Warfang's reestablishment of the Academy.

"Settle down...settle down...I know you are all anxious to find out your placement results. They will be sorted out once...ah...right on time Manuel, and I also see you met our two star pupils along the way..." Volteer sped out.

Passing through the rows of seats, gossip was spreading around on what transpired back at the field.

Overlooking the crowd, "I see we are going to have quite a grand opening of the Academy...something that hadn't been seen since the last peace time."

"Yes yes...quite invigorating that the purple menace has brought down, turning towards times of peace. However...there's still the matter of those who are to succeed and carry on our legacy."

Nodding, "Quite right, and lets start by not making them wait any longer, shall we?" Gesturing towards the crowd, all of the gossip went to a stand still.

Terrador, speaking on the guardians behalf, spoke in a loud, but joyous tone, "Citizens and students, I want to welcome you, back to Warfang Academy. Peace time has finally been brought among us, by our brave saviors, who were met by obstacles that you never thought possible. Now, they have saved the lives of two others, who have shown themselves to be the finest addition to your instructors. They will be teaching in Ignitus' place in study, until we have a fire guardian successor."

Gesturing towards us, the gossip ravaged on as Terrador continued. "Yes yes, I see word has spread rather quickly since his appearance on the field. As you are all aware, they have the resemblance of the cheetahs, but do not have any of their physical appearance traits."

"Yes, what we do have here, is a specimen that our great great ancestors of years past, have only seen on a seldom occasion on their travels. What we have before us, is the last known of their race, humans if you will, who were back then, just were called an off-species ape." Volteer sped out in excitement.

"...As how to how me and my brother got here...we have no idea. All we know...is that we are thankful that what happened, did when it did, and like what Terrador said earlier, we are indebted to your saviors, and ours. But enough about us, lets start off by giving out the schedules to our youngest ones so that we may not hold them any longer."


	16. Public Embarrassment

**Avalar's Redemption Ch 16**  
>~List of students~ Royce, Kelsie, Ariadne, Yelena, Roy, Arya, Roy, Roxy, Comet, Ajala, Aerith, Zola, Terra, Joyce, Candace, Kenith, Blaze, Titus, Adena, Kluke, Nina, Kenna, Blake, Janice, Crystal, Shayla, Aura<p>

Cheetah:  
>Boyce, Renshaw, Forsythia, Clover, Fran<p>

Staring down the long list of names, "...So...these are the ones that will be in our class..." Overlooking the crowd, I saw all the anxious faces, looking up at me, waiting to hear their name called out.

"If your name is called, please stay seated until everyone's names are called out." After a short pause, I relayed the names on the list.

"Would you all please kindly follow me to the dojo."

"Would you and Jiro, please accompany them in their lessons Flame" Volteer sped out, before the students headed out the auditorium doors.

Seeing dragon and cheetah alike stood up in hesitation, leading them out to the dojo, feeling their eyes bearing down on me the whole way there.

Opening the doors, we came into a huge arena, and at the center of the room, one similar to the room where the guardians tested us in; the floors were lined with sand and mats lining the walls.

"As our selected students, Zunde and I are intrusted to teach lessons normally taught by the fire guardian. Flame and Jiro, are here to be your combat instructors along side us since the class size is as large as it is and of the fire guardian's absence. Your lessons will be taught at our discretion, and your days will be decided at the end of every session. There will be days only Flame and Jiro will be here, as with only me and Zunde. Anyone have any questions regarding to your instructors?"

"...Ummm... ...sir, what will our classes be of...?" A dragoness from the crowd of students called out.

Smiling a little at her gesture, "There isn't need for such formalities, I'm just as old as you all are, please, call me Manuel, but I appreciate the thought hun"

Hearing some of the class chuckling at her remark, she looked away with a blush on her face "...O...oh, I'm sorry..."

Smiling at her, "it's alright...umm..."

"C...Carol..."

"Carol, to answer your question, class sessions will be based on your fellow classmates. The class will be graded on a whole. All sessions will not involve you individually, so any lone wolf of those in this classroom better not pull any of that here in this dojo. Todays lesson, will let us see where we stand."

"What do you mean, graded as a whole!? I don't want to work with one of them, they will just hold me back!"

"What is your name... So I know whom I am speaking to."

"Blaze"

"Well Blaze, if you want a bad mark on your grade sheet, by all means. Come to the center of the dojo."

Seeing Blaze smirking, left me to laugh.

"What is so funny?! You don't think I can do this all on my own?"

"Your lesson, is to make me submit..."

"Thats it?! I..."

"I wasn't finished...make me submit before I make you submit."

"Don't make me laugh...what could you possibly do to me?"

Hearing him chuckling, he headed straight for me, wanting to prove his point. With him close enough to strike, I just mearly side stepped his charge, sending him sliding past, unscathed.

"Umph...beginners luck..." Seeing his nostrils flair with smoke, he barreled after me again, his aggression growing.

"HOLD STILL YOU!" Seeing his anger control his movements, he started to punch and swing his paws and tail around, trying to land a bite here and there all the while.

Taking blow after blow from his tail after dodging his bite, he kept at it for a few minutes, trying to wear me down, but also wearing himself out.

"Lemmie teach you a lesson so that you might learn that I don't need no help!"

Seeing his paw come straight at my face, I grabbed it, and threw him over me, onto his back, and quickly stood firm on his neck with my wobbly leg, slightly choaking him. Feeling his neck tense under my foot, he made an effort to try to get me off, but couldn't, both of us exausted. "You have a lot to learn..."

After hearing gaps from the other students, then did I lift my foot off him, repeating myself, but a bit more calmer. "You still have a lot to learn...respect, being one of them. You really need to learn to control your temper, it will just gets you in all sorts of trouble. Look what it has done to us...I let my anger get the best of me to prove you wrong...and I just came out of my recovery..." Walking off back to the students, holding my right arm up to my chest, limping a little from the blows to my leg, Blaze just snorted with smoke coming out of his nostrils.

"M..Manuel...are you...ok...?"

Seeing Carol rush up to me, she quickly placed my left arm around her head, letting me use her as support.

"...Y..Yea...I just have to prove him wrong...that everyone still has a lot to learn...even someone like me..."

"Please...don't endanger yourself...I can tell that your a really sweet person...and hearing what you went through...I don't want you going through it again here just from teaching us...I don't like seeing you get hurt...after seeing you the first time in the clinic..."

"...Y..y...you were in my room...?"

Placing me down gently, and letting me lay on her side, she continued. "Mhm...I was there, every night, since you arrived. I was the one attending your wounds, making sure that you and your brother were well...I almost lost you twice...your brother called me back in...just in time..."

Seeing her saddened face, told me she was telling the truth.

Looking towards Zunde, "...and you never told me who took care of me...while I was out?"

"...I didn't want you to worry about your well-being after you finally came to...you were out longer than I was...by about two weeks...when you finally got out of your coma...I didn't want you to know you almost didn't make it on more than one occasion..."

Looking back at Carol, I stroked her neck gently with my uninjured arm, "...Thank you...I owe you my life...if...there's anything I could do... for you..."

Before I could finish my sentence, she gave me a lick on the cheek, leaving me stunned, while shocking the class.

"D'awww...heheheh...that's real sweet and cute of you...only if you really want to dear..."

"...Blaze, join back with your fellow classmates. Just cause you've learned your lesson, doesn't mean the lessons are over for today..."

"Fine...but don't expect me to apologize." Blaze said as he rubbed his neck after finally joining back with the class, still a little annoyed and exausted.

"Manuel, you really should head back down to the clinic...no matter how much you don't want to break your promise to Brisk..." Zunde stated, looking at the welps all down my legs and arm.

Hearing Zunde, perked up Carol even more than she was, in a very cheery mood. "Don't worry, I'll take him wether he wants to or not~!"

"What do you mean...by..." Before I could finish, she swept me off my feet, laying me on her back, heading straight for the clinic.

"Hey!...This is so embarising..." I cried out.

"More embarising than the kiss I gave you...hmmm?"

"I...uh..."

Giggling sweetly, she ignored my discomfort on her question, knowing full well what the answer was, as all of the students were laughing at a bloodshot red little 'ol me.


End file.
